


lazy day

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Movie Night, Needles, Other, Trans Character, sniper is smely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: engie and py sleep in and have a lazy day off, complete with a movie night with the whole gang





	1. lazy morning, lazy chapter title

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour cuz i just wanted some fluff and also casual trans content gg

Engineer was roused by a beam of sunlight gracing his face. He grumbled, shifting so he was back in the shade again. Pyro, laying on top of his chest, let out a little mewl in their sleep at his movements and embraced him tighter. He smiled as he rubbed their back, then turned his gaze to his clock. 7:36; it was getting a bit late for an earlybird like him.

"Hey, Py," he murmured, gently shaking them a bit, "time to get up, darlin'." His partner merely whined in response, still clutching him as if their life depended on it. "C'mon, now." After a few more noises of protest, Engie let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, you can stay, but I'd like to get ready for the day."

Reluctantly, Pyro wiggled off of him, then wrapped themself in the warm comforter as their boyfriend slid out of bed. He stretched and let out a shamelessly loud yawn, sighing in content as his joints snapped, crackled, and popped. He scratched his back as he rummaged through his drawers, looking for casual attire since it was a ceasefire day. After a few minutes searching and re-searching for a particular shirt that was obviously not there, his suspicions were confirmed as he glanced over at Pyro and saw them wearing it, looking painfully adorable. Engineer grinned and picked out a different top before heading off to the showers.

 

* * *

 

When he came back, Pyro was still cuddled up under the covers, holding their prized Balloonicorn in place of their boyfriend.

"Crhmm bhhck," they mumbled, sleepily reaching out towards him.

"You know I can't say no to you," Engie teased, neatly folding his pajamas and putting them away. He took out some alcohol wipes and his bottle of testosterone, setting them on top of his dresser. "But I gotta take my shot first, then I'll be right with you, doll."

"Mmph," they agreed. They put Balloonicorn to the side and stopped hogging all the blankets in anticipation of his return.

Engineer unpackaged a new syringe and prepared his shot while Pyro watched curiously. Though they had seen him do this once a week, every week in the time they'd been dating, the whole process was still interesting and a bit worrying to them. Pyro couldn't imagine having to stick themself with a needle so frequently; they could barely stand getting one shot from Medic every few months! Then again, maybe Medic wasn't the most reassuring doctor to get shots from.

Engineer took a seat at the edge of the bed, rolling his shorts up his thigh. "Like what you see?" he teased as he caught Pyro's eye, causing them to squeak and look away, playfully but gently shoving him. They ended up looking back as the needle pierced his skin; they squirmed uncomfortably and took solace under the covers.

"Hey, it's alright!" They felt Engie rubbing their shoulder through the blanket. He quickly put his things away and slid in place next to his partner, and only then did they peek out from under the comforter. They squealed in delight and eagerly climbed on top of him again, purring and nuzzling against his chest.

"Hmm slhhmmph.." They yawned, finally settling down as their boyfriend soothingly rubbed their back.

"We can have a lazy day if you want," Engineer offered before kissing them on the forehead. "Hell, when's the last time either of us slept in? I'd say we deserve it, huh? ......Py?"

They were already fast asleep.


	2. pancakes and pyros

When he woke up, Engineer was surprised at the absence of the familiar weight of his partner on his chest. He sat up, his room now significantly brighter, and looked at the clock. 10:12.

“Holy!—” He shot up, quickly making the bed and fixing his slightly haphazard appearance (which included wiping the big streak of drool off his chin) before heading out to look for Pyro.

As soon as he opened the door, he was hit by the irresistible smell of pancakes and bacon. He followed it to the kitchen, and was greeted by the sight of several mercs seated at the table. Scout was in the middle of wolfing down his fourth pancake when he noticed Engie.

“'Sup,” he mumbled through a mouthful of his delicious meal. The other mercs looked up; Demo acknowledged him with a simple raise of his glass of OJ.

“Ain’t it a bit late for breakfast?” Engie challenged as he took a seat between Soldier and Spy. Spy glanced up at him for a moment before returning to his newspaper.

“Ain’t it a bit late to be wakin’ up?” Scout shot back with a smug grin.

“Hey, I would’ve been up ‘round eight but our favorite lil’ firebug wanted me to sleep in with ‘em!” Scout gave him a sarcastically dubious look as he took a sip of chocolate milk, knowing Engie was telling the truth but not wanting to back down on his teasing. “Speaking of which, have any of y’all seen ‘em?

“They are the chef!” Soldier proclaimed, demonstrating his lack of knowledge on how to speak in an indoor voice. “They went to give Sniper his rations!”

“Yeah, they should be back soon,” Scout assured Engie, plucking a piece of bacon from Demo’s plate while he wasn’t watching.  “Don’t you worry your pretty little helmet off.”

Spy quietly excused himself from the table, placing his plate and silverware in the sink before heading back to his room. Scout, Demoman, and Soldier continued eating until soon enough, Pyro reappeared. They gave out a cry of delight as they saw Engie, rushing towards him and nearly knocking him out of his chair with a hug.

“Hudda! Hudda hrmm,” they purred, giving him a “kiss” (just them pressing their mask against his cheek) before going to mix more pancake batter. Engineer talked with the other mercs until a plate was placed in front of him; several strips of crispy bacon just how he liked it, and a perfect stack of pancakes with syrup poured on top in the shape of a heart.

“Aww,” Engie cooed, and started slicing them up. He spoke again with a mouthful of pancake, “These are almost as sweet as you, Py.” Pyro giggled as Engie reached up to give them a kiss on the cheek.

“Vhat smells gut?” A familiar, yet sleepy accent suddenly cut through the room. Medic and Heavy entered the room, arm in arm, still dressed in pajamas and looking pretty drowsy. Engie chuckled to himself; they must’ve had the same idea as him and Pyro. Medic immediately perked up upon seeing the food. “Ooh! Pancakes! Look, Misha!” He nudged the larger man, who appeared to have fallen asleep standing up.

“Am up.”

Medic eagerly took a seat at the table, dragging his half-asleep boyfriend with him. Pyro quickly served them before getting their own plate and sitting next to Engie.

“I gotta bounce,” Scout suddenly declared, standing up, downing his drink, and unceremoniously dumping his dishes in the sink. He scarfed down some more bacon from Demo’s plate before he could be stopped. “Thanks for the food, mumbles!”

“If you ladies are all gonna make goo-goo eyes at each other, then I must go too!” Soldier shouted, leaving everything at the table and marching outside. Demo muttered to himself before putting his dishes away and cleaning up Soldier’s mess as well, but he sat back down afterwards.

“What a cunt,” he grumbled, casually pouring vodka into his orange juice. They all pretended not to notice the fond smile tugging at Demo’s lips. Eventually, he left to do his own thing, shortly followed by Heavy and Medic, until only Engineer and Pyro remained. They had long since finished their breakfast.

“Mmph,” Pyro murmured, leaning against Engie’s shoulder. “Mm whmhm bhmm huhmhmmm..”

“You wanna make cupcakes?” His partner nodded, looking up at him hopefully. “Well, let’s see if we got all the ingredients, then!”

Pyro leapt up and began to scrutinize every cabinet and cupboard, looking for flour, baking powder, sugar, etc. Engineer got the milk, butter, and eggs from the fridge as the pyromaniac rounded up their ingredients plus three muffin tins and liners. 3 12-cup tins made 36 cupcakes in all, divided by 9 — each merc would get 4 cupcakes, as long as there was no funny business. Pyro, skilled in the art of baking and already knowing what to do, preheated the oven and started whisking ingredients together. Alton Brown would be proud, though he was only a toddler at the time.

Engineer barely had the chance to help, since Pyro was so efficient on their own. He busied himself with washing all the dishes, and by the time he was done, the cupcakes were in the oven. 

 

They sat around up until the cupcakes were done; Pyro started making the frosting as they cooled.

“Mmph!” They exclaimed suddenly, calling for Engie. He hurriedly rushed to their side.

“What’s wrong—” He yelped as Pyro smeared the frosting across his nose while nearly cackling with glee.

“What’s goin' on in here, bozos?” Scout peeked in from the hallway. “Are those freakin' cupcakes?! Aw, sweet!” He immediately dashed to grab one, but Pyro slapped his hand away before he got the chance.

“Mmph!” they scolded, emphasized by a wag of their finger.

“You’ll get yours, Scout, just be patient,” Engie assured him, leaning back against the counter. “They’re coolin' off now. Y’all get four each,” Scout opened his mouth to say something, and Engie quickly added, “and no more! Unless someone kindly offers you one of theirs, you hear me? No snatchin' 'em up from other people’s plates like you did at breakfast.”

“A boy’s gotta eat!” he retorted defensively, crossing his arms. “'Sides, Demo wasn’t gonna eat all that. I was just helpin' him out a little.”

Engie tried to keep a stern face, but gave in and chuckled, complete with a playfully gentle punch to Scout’s arm.

“You could have two of mine,” Spy’s voice suddenly cut in, causing them to jump as he uncloaked himself. “I’m not too big on sweets. Pyro, would you mind leaving two unfrosted? Merci.”

“Geez, Spy, why do you always gotta sneak around like that?” Scout huffed, turning away from him. “We ain’t on the battlefield y’know, you can interact with your teammates like a normal human being.” Spy merely snickered to himself, enjoying the irritated expression on the other man’s face.

“I enjoy pestering you this way,” he explained, “It gets you every time.”

“Yeah? Well maybe next time I won’t give you the satisfaction of a reaction!”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself, my boy.” With that, he took his two cupcakes, cloaked himself again and vanished, probably heading back to his room to chortle. At least the cupcakes were frosted.

“Can I have mine now?” Scout whined, clasping his hands together in prayer, “Please please pleeaaaase?”

Pyro sighed, piling 6 cupcakes onto a plate before offering it to Scout. He took with great enthusiasm and whooped and hollered all the way to his room, going to safely indulge in his prize.

“I’ll call the rest of the team down and then go bring some to Sniper,” Engie announced, unwrapping his own cupcake. He nearly groaned as he bit into it. “Gosh, Py, you make ‘em better than my mama.” Pyro beamed with pride and received a heartfelt headpat before their boyfriend went to wrangle the other mercs.

 

* * *

 

After the tins had been cleared out, Engie lay on the living room sofa with Pyro draped over him as usual. They were well into the afternoon at this point; the laziness of their lazy day was kicked into full gear. Engie traced circles into Pyro’s back as they idly chattered about anything and everything.

“Mm lrhm huh.” _I love you._

“I know, Py.” He grinned. “I love you too.”

“Mm _mm_ _lrhm_ whm huh.” _I’m_ in love _with you._ “Hudda..” They paused for a moment before continuing, _I’m beyond head over heels. I’ve never met anyone like you, Engie. Who.. Who understands me, who respects me, who doesn’t treat me like a freak.. Who loves me. Who loves me for_ me _. I feel like I’m in a fairy tale when I’m with you, and I never want it to end. Oh, geez — This_ _is getting corny. This also would’ve been a perfect time for a proposal, but I don’t have a ring.. I’d like you to propose, anyway._

They began excitedly babbling on about their dream wedding, not realizing Engie was softly saying their name until he gently shook them.

“Py.” Their eyes widened as they looked into Engineer’s and saw they were full of tears. Before they could ask if he was okay, he wrapped his arms around them so tight that they felt like they might burst. “I love you so much, Py,” he whispered, voice strained with the effort not to full-out sob, “I feel the same about you; I never wanna let you go. You’re perfect, darlin’, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Now it was Pyro’s time to tear up as they returned the lethal embrace, nuzzling against him as they both murmured dozens of _I love you_ s.

“Oi, get a room, lads.” The couple looked up in annoyance as Sniper entered the room, bringing with him a near nauseating stench. Engie pinched his nose as Sniper sank into his favorite chair.

“You smell like roadkill, son. What the hell have you been doin’ out there? And why are you bringin’ it in here?!”

“I’m fermentin',” was all he offered, kicking his lanky legs up onto the rest in front of the chair and tipping his hat over his eyes. “...Alright, a skunk got in my van. I’m just airin' out here, mate.”

“In the living room? Where the other eight of us like to spend our time odor-free? You couldn’t do it outside?” No comment. “Why is it so bad? Did the skunk have a bathroom break in there too?”

“Yes. On me.”

They were all silent for a moment. Engineer shook his head and began sitting up.

“Go take a shower, Sniper.” He took Pyro by the hand and started heading toward his room. “C’mon, Py.”

They made a quick pit stop at Pyro’s room to pick up some of their comics and coloring books. When they arrived at Engineer’s room, Pyro immediately took to making a comfortable nest on the floor composed of their favorite blankets and fluffy pillows. They picked up where they left off in a comic they’d borrowed from Scout as Engie leaned back in his lounge chair and opened up his own book.

 

* * *

 

Before they knew it, it was dinner time. Heavy had prepared the night’s meal and everyone voted that Sniper stay at least three rooms away. They all chatted amongst themselves, Sniper occasionally making an indistinct comment. They weren’t sure how he was hearing them.

After everything was cleaned up, Pyro proposed they all have a movie night. Everyone was a bit reluctant to hang out in the funked-up living room, but Spy assured them he had chased Sniper off the premises with a spray bottle before he had the chance to do any real damage. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was helping Pyro out; he wasn’t even interested in participating in movie night. Maybe he just wanted to brag about tormenting Sniper. Eventually, after scoping out the room and not finding it to be completely ruined, the team was convinced. Scout and Pyro made popcorn while Demo made drinks, Engie set up a structurally secure pillow fort, Medic picked out a movie, and Sniper took his third shower that night. Soldier officially deemed him fit and un-smelly enough for the movie. They all got cozy before Medic popped in the VHS, leaving them to wonder who let him pick the movie.

“ _The Blob?_ ” Spy read aloud as the title card flashed on screen, “Is this a scary movie? Scout’s going to have nightmares.”

“Shut up!” Scout snapped from under his blankets, “I ain’t scared!”

“Scout, the last scary movie you watched was _Dracula_ , and you couldn’t sleep for days. You wore a scarf at all times and kept asking us if we were vampires.”

“Vampires are a rational fear to have, okay?!”

“Shhh!” Pyro hissed, huddling closer to Engineer. He had built the fort with only him and Pyro in mind, but they had an unexpected guest. Soldier sat in the corner clad in his American flag pajamas, periodically munching on handfuls of popcorn. Neither of them had the heart, or courage, to tell him to leave.

 

* * *

 

They got through most of the movie without incident; the most eventful thing that happened was Scout yelping and practically leaping into Sniper’s lap during the car scene. Everyone was still buzzing a bit after the first movie, so Medic put in a second, _Black Sabbath._ Despite it being another horror movie, some of the mercs began to doze off halfway through.

Pyro and Engineer were still cuddled up, arms wrapped protectively around each other. Pyro was unable to suppress a yawn, and they rested their head on their pillow.

“Tired, doll?” Engie murmured, sounding a bit drowsy himself. Pyro only nodded in response, motioning for Engie to join them. He happily obliged, and Pyro pulled him into being the little spoon.

“Mm lhrm huh,” they mumbled into his ear, pressing a “kiss” to his neck. Engineer snuggled closer, enjoying the comforting and secure feeling that came with being in his lover’s arms.

“I love you too, darlin’.”

Though they hadn’t done much on their lazy day, as is the name, they concluded it feeling very fulfilled.


End file.
